The heat has arrived
by Glowing Stars1
Summary: It's a time for the heat to arrive and Lucy does not what is in store for her. Will things turn out how the celestial wizard thought or will she be totally and utterly surprised at the outcome. (Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail NaLu: The heat has arrived.

WHAT A MORNING.

On a strawberry street, that glowed as the morning sun started to rise to begin a new day, there was a young blonde mage asleep peacefully in her cosy apartment. The fresh morning breeze softly wafted through her bedroom window making the curtains dance in the air, the breeze and sunlight breaking through the curtains softly coaxed the spirit mage to slowly awaken.

She blinked rapidly and started to rub her eyes after looking into the sunlight, Lucy settled back down snuggling into her duvet once again not wanting to leave this peaceful environment.

Just then Lucy suddenly widely opened her eyes and thought 'wait I thought I closed my window last night unless…...' just then she lifted up the other side of her duvet and saw the sleeping fire dragon mage under her duvet with his arm wrapped around her waist and face in her chest, his lips pressed against her breast, Lucy blushed a one hundred shades of red at this act because she wasn't wearing a bra and a thin tank top. And his little companion, Happy snuggled up on her lap as well. She wondered how she didn't feel them on her throughout the night, she must be a very heavy sleeper.

"HAPPY, NATSU GET OUT OF MY BED!" Lucy yelled and woke up her two partners.

"why are you so loud in the morning?" Natsu mumbled as he turned around with his back facing her also removing his arm in the process which made Lucy miss the warmth from his body.

"Yeah Lucy why are you so loud" Happy whined and Lucy got a tick mark on her forehead.

"LUUUUCCCY KICK" Lucy shouted as she kicked Natsu out of the bed making him land on the floor with a loud thud and also make happy fly into the air from when she stood up on her bed to kick him, happy landed back down on Lucy's head curling back up and falling asleep.

"What was that for!" Natsu pouted as he got back up and rubbed his head that now had a bump on it from the fall.

"Stop breaking into my house, you mess with my stuff and eat all my food, that isn't cheap you know, I having to go to the shop every other day." Lucy said crossing her arms under her chest making them look bigger than they already were and they were big for her size.

Natsu couldn't help but look at her, Natsu wasn't oblivious like everyone thinks he is, he knows things about the opposite sex and especially about Lucy, after all these years of missions where her clothes would get dishevelled or when he would sometimes peek at her through the bathroom keyhole while she was taking a bath. And all the times that he has seen her in her naked glory he only had one word to describe her every time. Stunning. That's all he thought no matter how many times he saw her in that state it was just stunning.

He never did this with anybody else. Just Lucy. Lucy.

"NATSU ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Lucy yelled pouting at him and he couldn't help but think that was cute.

"wha-oh sorry Lucy just thinking about something" Natsu said scratching the back of his neck and grinning at her.

"you're thinking that's new" Lucy scoffed and sat back on her bed looking up at him as he stood.

"your so mean Lucy, I can be smart when I want to be" Natsu mumbled crossing his arms.

"I believe it when I see it, anyway I'm going to the bathroom." Lucy said while picking up Happy from her head and gave the sleeping cat to Natsu, then went into the bathroom with her clothes for the day.

Natsu just cradled the sleeping cat and jumped out of Lucy's window making his way to Guild.

* * *

Hi my Bunnies, did you like the story? I hope you did. Remember to message me if you liked or had any problems with the story. I would like any constructive criticism to make the story better. This is just the first chapter more interesting things to come in later chapters.

Have a good day and goodbye my bunnies.


	2. Chapter 2:Watched

Fairy tail NaLu: The heat has arrived.

WATCHING.

Lucy finished her wonderfully relaxing bath and made her way to the guild but along the way she couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, she kept on looking over her shoulder or around the street but no one was looking at her, people were going on with their daily business.

As she walked through the guild doors she saw it was very quiet and uneasy, people would either look at Natsu, who was sitting in the corner looking sad or Gajeel who was sitting in that same corner, some were even looking up at the second floor where Laxus would sit, Gray was even in the corner talking to Juvia and not fighting Natsu like usual.

This confused Lucy, this wasn't the fairy tail she knew and loved, it was so quiet and on top of that almost a ghost town, nearly all of the females were gone and most of the males were missing as well.

Lucy walked through the guild and got that feeling of being watched again it was starting to annoy her now, who was watching her and why?

Lucy made her way to the bar and sat down on a stool facing Mira who was drying a cup.

"Good Morning Lucy, isn't it a wonderful day!" Mira exclaimed a little too cheerfully making Lucy suspicious of the demon mage.

"Mira what is going on today, I'm so confused" Lucy groaned as she put her head on the bar.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Mira said faking innocents

"I think you know Mira, I want answers like why is there no one here or why is the guild so uneasy and quiet." Lucy said pulling her head up from the bar and looking straight at Mira.

"don't you know Lucy, what is starting today" Lucy shook her head getting impatient.

Just then Levy came in "Good morning Lu-Chan, Mira, it seems everybody has already prepared for what's going on."

"WHAT is going on!" Lucy exclaimed now getting very impatient with being left in the dark by everyone.

"Lu-Chan you don't Know? I'll explain to you, it's mating season for dragon slayers" Levy said and the two slayers who were ease dropping on the conversation flinched.

"Mating season like they go into… heat" Lucy said breaking down into uncontrollable laughter because she couldn't image Natsu going into heat. It would be priceless to watch.

Mira came in closer and signalled for them to come in closer as well so that no one else could hear their conversation especially two ease dropping dragon slayers "I wouldn't be laughing Lucy I think Natsu will defiantly go for you" Mira whispered

Levy nudged Lucy side with a smug look and also whispered "Yeah Lu-Chan you and Natsu will defiantly become a couple, he hasn't stop watching you"

Mira got a sly look on her "you can't say anything Levy because you will end up with Gajeel, he hasn't stopped looking at you either" and levy blushed a thousand colours of red and stared fidgeting.

Lucy started to smirk and was going to join Mira in messing with her a little but was interrupted when she heard someone shout her name "hey Luce look at me beat the pulp out of meatal head!" Lucy sweat dropped as Natsu and Gajeel started fighting.

"in your dreams flame brain, hey shrimp watch me beat salamander" Gajeel shouted back. And soon it turned into a whole guild brawl even though their where a lot less people but It brought back some normality. However out of no were Laxus joined the fight and all normality was thrown out the window. All the girls had their mouths open from this. Laxus. Laxus! The last person you would think to join a guild brawl, joined a guild brawl!

"I'll show you who's the strongest person in this guild" Laxus said while punching Natsu across the room and dogging one of Gajeel's attacks. This was mayhem. Laxus sent wink towards the bar and Mira's face went up in flames. Lucy and Levy would have mocked her but they didn't want to deal with her demon form as punishment for their mocking.

"I think I'm just going to home and work on my novel since there is such a big commotion" Lucy said coming out of her shock.

"Can I come with you Lu-Chan I can help you with your novel, I don't want to die from three hormonal dragon slayers" Levy offered and sweat dropped at the thought of dyeing from the dragon's slayers fight.

"sure, bye Mira" Lucy and Levy both said and waved as they walked out.

"Bye, you guy's be careful" Mira said going back to tending the bar.

And there it was again the feeling of being watched she was seriously starting to freak out. And not just Lucy felt this, Levy was starting to feel scared it seemed like something has been following her all day and every time she turned around. Nothing. "Hey Lu-Chan?" Levy asked while they were walking to Lucy's apartment.

"Yeah Levy-Chan" Lucy replied while quickly looking behind her but got the same result, nothing.

"Do you…... d-do you ever fell like your b-being watched like today?" Levy asked looking to the ground.

"you too I thought it was just me but today I have I had feeling of being watched, all the time and it's starting to freak me out." Lucy said wrapping her arms around herself looking straight ahead.

"same, lets hurry back to your apartment and try and figure this out" Levy exclaimed picking up her pace and Lucy nodded and did the same.

As soon as they got through the door they locked it and also locked the windows and pulled the curtains. "Levy-Chan, I'm curious about mating season, do you have any information on it" Lucy said as her and Levy sat down on her couch with her novel and a pot of tea.

"Oh Lu-Chan, do you have a crush on a certain fire dragon slayer and you want to know how to attract the slayer" Levy said with a smug smile.

"N-no…. It's n-not like that…...I just find it interesting that they…. go into heat like an animal" Lucy said trying not to laugh at the last part.

Then Lucy got a smirk on her face looking at Levy "And I think you have the hots for a certain IRON dragon slayer" Lucy said emphasising the Iron part of the sentence and she also nudged Levy while say it, after hearing this Levy blushed and started trying to deny any romantic feelings for the iron dragon slayer.

"Anyway back on subject, what do you know about mating season" Levy asked while taking a sip of her tea to try and calm her blush down.

"Anything" Lucy replied looking at Levy curiously waiting for her to start.

Levy got her composure back and started "Well in mating season in one of the books I read it said that dragons mate for life and the same can go for dragon slayers, basically ever thing in the books about dragons goes for dragon's slayers as well…..."

Lucy interrupted "it's sort of romantic that they mate for life with one person" but also got sad at the thought.

Levy continued while taking a small sip of her tea "well yes it is but also they find their mate through fate and scent they will find their mates scent very intoxicating and won't be able to hold back once they smell it furthermore they will even admit their own pheromones to lure their mate in even further"

"what do you mean by fate and pheromones" Lucy asked

"Well it is written that from birth both mates will be destined to be together and the pheromones will be specifically for their mate, so only their mate should find that scent attractive that is coming off them but it can be dangerous during mating season male mates can get possessive and jealous easily and their way of marking a mate is…... different"

"Different?" Lucy repeated

"Like they will h-have s-sex with their p-potential mate and while in intercourse bite them, leaving a mark to tell all other males that your theirs and that mark binds you to your mate forever" Levy blushed at this statement, looking at her lap in embarrassment while saying it.

"This is so romantic" Lucy said looking up at the celling dreamily.

"Lu-Chan some of it is not very romantic like for instance if they don't have their potential mate, they might go on a rampage for any female to calm the rage inside of them basically it's them going after any girl to have sex with to calm their hormones and to keep them calm until they find their true mate, that's why almost all the women in the guild were gone today and probably the rest of the week." Levy finished

"do think Natsu and Gajeel have done that stuff with other women, do you think they are going to do that this year?" Lucy asked getting extremely anxious because she didn't think Natsu is the type of person to do that and to hear that it breaks her heart.

"well I don't know about Gajeel, mating season starts at the age of twenty and in spring, so this will be his second mating season because he is twenty-one but Natsu just turned twenty so this is his first one." Levy replied and looked a little upset about the Gajeel part.

"I still think it's kind of romantic but I think Natsu might go for Lisanna because they do have history and are cute together" Lucy said in a depressed state because Natsu would never go for her.

"I think Natsu will go for you, yeah they had some history but that's it, it's just history nothing more, do you see Natsu talk or hang out with Lisanna more than he does with you?" Levy finished while pouring a new cup of tea.

'Levy does have a point but I just don't see, Natsu never treats me than anything other than a friend, I'm just his nakama and that's as far as our relationship will go' Lucy thought sadly but decided it's time to change the subject from her.

"well I seriously think that Gajeel will go for you, he cares and express his feelings a lot more when he is around you" Lucy said looking a Levy

Levy got a little hint of a blush but looked down at a book on her lap in sadness "I'm not going to lie to you I do have feelings for Gajeel that are a little more than just like… but he would never go for me…. I don't think I'm even his type, I'm short and flat chested…I think he would go for someone like you with a figure and big chest size and a taller height, at one point I thought he would go for Juvia, just because they are really close from phantom lord." Levy said with tears in her eyes.

"Levy-Chan don't think that way about yourself, you are beautiful and I don't think that Gajeel is that shallow to not go for just because of something as little as your chest or height" Lucy said giving her a comforting hug.

They stayed like that for a while, where Levy was just quietly sobbing into Lucy's shoulder and Lucy was soothingly rubbing her back. After a while Levy backed away from the hug and wiped her eyes "thank you Lu-Chan for being so supportive I must have wasted a lot of your time" Levy said standing up and collecting her books

"no problem, that's why we are best friends aren't we" Lucy said giving her a sympathetic smile.

Levy returned the smile and walked towards the door "Well it's late and I have a mission tomorrow with Jet and Dory so I better get back to Fairy Hills, Bye Lu-Chan."

Lucy waved at Levy till she was out of sight on the stairs leading towards her apartment and as she shut the door and locked it she heard someone speak that made her turn around to face the pink haired boy sitting on her bed with the window wide open.

"I thought she'd never leave, I've been waiting long time out side of the window in the cold, maybe you could warm me up." Natsu said and Lucy looked at him astonished 'what is going on, something is up about him' Lucy thought.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Chapter 3:It's all out

Fairy tail NaLu: The heat has arrived.

IT'S ALL OUT.

WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON CHAPTER, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT HERE IS YOUR WARNING.

* * *

"Natsu what are you doing here?" Lucy asked nervously walking further into her apartment as Natsu got up from her bed and also followed her as she backed further in.

"I came to see you, you said some interesting stuff by the way." Natsu said in a husky voice that made Lucy tingle down there, he continued walking closer to her with low lidded eyes.

Lucy's back hit the wall and she silently cursed, Natsu was kind of scaring her, he isn't like this and he's practically corning her. "That was a private conversation, you shouldn't have listened" Lucy scolded him and tried to give him a glare to cover up the fact that she was scared and nervous.

"Do you know what I found interesting Lucy?" Natsu calmly asked her as he placed his hands either side of her head and leaned in closer to her while taking in her scent that could drive any sane man wild in his opinion.

"N-no" She stuttered. She couldn't help but realise that intoxicating scent coming from Natsu and something clicked in her brain but she still couldn't believe it. 'Maybe it's a one-off that I find his scent so delicious, I just want to lick him all ove- WHAT WAS I THINKING JUST NOW!' Lucy thought.

"I found it interesting that you would think I could ever go for Lisanna, I could only think of her as my friend but do you want to know who I'm after" Natsu said in a still deep and husky voice that Lucy found extremely attractive.

"s-sure" Lucy mumbled and stared into the dragon slayers eyes that now were a burning amber that scanned her face.

"you" after that Natsu claimed her lips in a heated passionate kiss that shocked Lucy and made her freeze, causing her not to respond to the kiss. Natsu pulled back from the kiss while tugging at her bottom lip, that made Lucy giving a quiet whimper.

Natsu's head lowered to her neck and started to lick and suck her neck leave little hickeys, this made Lucy give quiet moans but she quickly regained her sense before she could fall any deeper into the sensations he was giving her.

Lucy pushed Natsu's head away from her and looked away from his lustful eyes that were questioning her for her sudden actions. "I don't want to be just some girl to you, that you use to get rid of your tension" Lucy said with some tears in her eyes. Natsu gave her a small smile after that and removed his hands from the wall and cupped her face with them instead.

"why are you so denes…." Natsu began but Lucy interrupted him

"Excuse me!" Lucy exclaimed with an irritated look on her face and Natsu just gave a small chuckle at her short fuse and continued.

"can't you tell that you're my mate, when I straight out said so to your face like five minutes ago, you should know that I love you, weirdo." Natsu finished with a grin that graced his face and Lucy looked at him astonished that he picked her as his mate and on top of that said I love you to her, those three simple words that she has been longing for him to say to her.

Lucy reached up and intertwined her fingers with his that still rested on her face and also leaned her face into his touch, that sent sparks throughout her body "I never actually thought you would say that to me, I thought it would always be to someone else, I love you too." Lucy replied with a kind smile and unshed tears in her eyes.

After hearing this Natsu got so happy and excited, that you could think that he won the lottery "I would never say that to someone other than you." Natsu said, finally he had his dream girl and he would never let her go now. Natsu slammed his mouth onto hers and this time Lucy replied just as fiercely as Natsu. One of Natsu's hands left her face and travelled down her body and lifted up her thigh which made Lucy instinctively wrap both her legs around his waist, Natsu then pushed her against the wall while holding her up. Lucy gasped and moaned when Natsu's hand slid down her thigh and grabbed her ass and started massaging it making Lucy moan into the kiss.

After a while of a heated make-out they separated with a thin string of saliva connected to both of there lips. Natsu attacked her neck adding to the earlier love bites, Lucy moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and had one hand buried into his hair tugging at it which made Natsu groan while lifting up his head to walk them over to the bed, he then threw her onto it with her squealing in surprise. He got on top of her with his hands either side of her head and his legs in between of hers.

"Are you ready for this because if we continue I won't stop, you will be mine" Natsu said as he lowered his head and nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck.

"I'm ready Natsu, I'm ready to be yours as long as your mine as well" Lucy said as she closed her eyes and melted in to the felling of his warmth surrounding her.

"of course I'm yours, just as much as you mine" Natsu mumbled in to her neck and started to kiss it.

Natsu lifted up his head and started to tug of her shirt and Lucy lifted up her arms so the shirt could slip off her body. Natsu stared at what he considered an angle underneath him and Lucy covered her breast in embarrassment with a blush taking over her face. "Don't s-stare…...I-it's embarrassing, I f-forgot to wear a bra today o-ok" Lucy stuttered in embarrassment looking away from his face and towards the wall.

Natsu snapped out of his staring and growled in disapproval that she is hiding her gorgeous breasts away from him, he grabbed her arms and raised them above her head, pinning them to the bed, this action made the blonde mage squeal "Lucy don't hide from me, your beautiful" Natsu said leaning down and taking a nipple in his mouth making her moan and cause the heat in her stomach to turned in to a blazing fire.

"hey I don't…w-want t-ahhh be the only o-one half…. ahh naked" Lucy stuttered and tried to talk while she was being indulged with pleasure.

"ohh Lucy I never thought you was such a pervert but I'll go one step further then that" Natsu exclaimed with a smirk and stood up. Natsu removed his vest and then his pants, even his underwear, Lucy blushed at seeing his family jewels and was even a little shocked at seeing it moreover it's astonishing length but it's not like she has seen lots of guy parts before to compare it to, only Gray's because of his stripping habit and his wasn't this long maybe it was because it was flaccid.

"you like what you see" Natsu said in a husky sexy voice getting back on top of her with a smirk and Lucy just scoffed.

"you wish" Lucy exclaimed while rolling her eyes with a tint of blush on her checks. As Lucy rolled her eyes they caught the sight of his sculpted abs, without knowing she reached out and ran a hand from his chest to his abdomen, feeling his rock-hard but smooth muscles that flexed under her touch. Then she went further in her touching and grabbed his jewel's, that made Natsu suck in hasty breath and left a surprised look on his face "L-Luce…. ahhhmm" Natsu said in his pleasured state.

Lucy unsurely started to slowly pump it up and down, occasionally rolling her thumb over the tip and felt pre-cum come out. Lucy continued and started to get more confident from Natsu's moans goading her on.

"ahhhmm…Luce…... I-If you continue I-I will…..." Natsu mumbled and had his eyes squeezed shut tightly in delight but also in concentration, trying not to cum as quickly as a teenage boy.

Natsu opened his eyes while leaning down and started sucking and kissing one of her breasts, swirling his tongue around her perky nipple which also made her moan in satisfaction, that made her subconsciously tighten her grip on his shaft while he played and massaged the other breast but he also started to pant from her grip on his shaft.

Natsu focused his mind on her breasts trying to give her the most pleasure possible to try and distract from the fact that he wanted to come so bad, he heard Lucy give a moan and a whimper with his name somewhere in the middle of the two and found that those noise's was something he could listen to all day.

Lucy got an idea in her lustful haze and reached her other hand down and massaged his sack which made him make a loud animalistic growl while he went over the edge and released his load in her hand and some seeped through her hand on to her lower abdomen. Natsu collapsed on to her in the process releasing her nipple from his mouth, he breathed hard and Lucy could feel his body move up and down on hers that increased her desire because she could feel his still hard shaft rubbing against her covered desire while he still moved up and down which made her moan.

A little time passed with Natsu laying on her with his arms wrapped around her waist with his head in her chest with Lucy also playing with his hair which made him purr in satisfaction. "now let's have you feel good" Natsu said with new found desire as he sat up on his legs and nearly ripped off her skirt and what she calls panties which made her give him a small glare at almost ruining her clothes but he just rolled his eyes at her.

He put one hand on to the bed to steady himself and took a hold of his shaft positioning it at her entrance while also trying to coat it in her juices. "you ready?" Natsu questioned looking into her chocolate brown eye's that you could get lost in. Lucy gave a short nod and wrap her legs around his waist and Natsu started to push in to her virgin warmth making Lucy griped his shoulders, it didn't hurt but it did sting making her wince a little however it soon turned into pleasure as soon as he started to pump in and out.

* * *

The room started being filled with moans and grunts of pleasure and they were soon coming to their climax's. "cum for me Lucy" Natsu whispered in her ear as he bit her earlobe and started to pump faster in her becoming frantic in his movements.

"Natsu!" Lucy nearly yelled as she came to her euphoria and her hold on Natsu became tighter as she froze in the moment living out her bliss as Natsu was so close but because of her new sensitiveness from her pleasurable moment that it caused her to clench onto him and her walls tightened around his heat and finally he arrived at his delight, cumming deep within her.

And he collapsed on top of her again, both of them panting heavily and exhausted. "ahhh…want to do it again" Natsu said jokingly with a childish grin slightly looking up.

Lucy looked at him astonished, if she did it again she will surly break. 'HOW IS HE NOT TIRED BY NOW, WHAT IS HE?' Lucy thought in horror and Natsu weakly chuckles at her expression.

"I'm kidding, let's go to sleep I'm tired" Natsu said pulling the duvet from under them and placing it over the both of their naked body's.

"Love you" Lucy mumbled as she slipped into unconsciousness.

And Natsu smiled softly at her before putting his head back on her chest and said "Love you more, weirdo" and also fell asleep.

* * *

Hey my Bunnies,

Sorry that I didn't upload yesterday on my usual day and sorry if it wasn't to your liking but this is the first time writing a lemon and I only have other lemons to go off of about sex. Sorry but I will try harder next time, if I do another lemon.

Anyway see you in the next chapter by my bunnies. J


	4. Chapter 4:A new heated love

Fairy Tail Nalu: The heat has arrived.

A new heated love.

Somewhere on a strawberry street, in a strawberry house laid a blissfully sleeping couple, laying in a soft pink bed. The room was still and quiet but still filled with soft snores and light breathing.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Was what Lucy heard as she woke up, coming out of her nice dream world into reality, she looked over to the still sleeping dragon slayer next to her, with his arm securely rapped around her waist, Lucy smiled and brushed a few bits of lingering hairs on his face and couldn't help but think back to last night's events.

She was brought out of her dreamy sate when she heard that tapping sound again and it seemed to be coming from her window and she had an idea of who it was because Happy was the only other person who went through her windows. She shifted the fabric of the curtain to the side a bit so she could just check to see if it was Happy and it was the so called exceed banging on the window shouting about how they shouldn't lock him out and how he was hungry and he wanted to see Natsu to make sure Lucy didn't do something bad to him because he didn't come home last night.

Lucy got a tick mark on her head at the exceed's statement and was going to pay him back for this later. She was brought out of her scheming of ways to pay back the exceed when she heard a groan from the person behind her on the bed. "Ahh…. What's with all this noise so early in the morning" Natsu groaned Putting his arm over his eyes trying to go back to sleep.

"Natsu get up its Happy he's worried about you and wants to come in, let's get up and get changed" Lucy said untangling herself from Natsu and went to her dresser to put on some pyjamas so it looked like she slept with clothes on and didn't have sex with Natsu. Natsu lazily got up and put his clothes back on and also threw Lucy her clothes from yesterday so she can put them with her dirty clothes.

"I just wanted to have the day with you today but Happy had to come and ruined it" Natsu pouted and Lucy giggled at her boyfriend's antics.

"we can still spend the day together but think of a way to get rid of Happy for the day" Lucy said opening the curtains revealing the blue exceed nearly on the verge of tears, Lucy opened the window and Happy zoomed in whooshing past her and straight into the arms of Natsu, who looked rather irritated.

"Naaatssuu what happened, did Lucy do anything to you?, d-did she kidnapped you?" Happy sobbed in his arms and nuzzled his head into the dragon slayers stomach.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted and crossed her arms. Natsu sighed and looked down at his companion, he couldn't stay mad at him.

"No buddy, I just stayed over that's all, why don't you go and raid Lucy's for food and see what we can eat" Natsu suggested while Lucy complained in the background.

"Aye sir" Happy said and rushed into the kitchen.

Lucy just shook her head at the exceed flying into her kitchen and moved down her bed away from her window to sit at the edge of her bed next to the slightly annoyed dragon slyer "Well what do you want to do to day after breakfast" Lucy questioned looking towards him.

Natsu wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer into his embrace which Lucy gladly melted into. "I just wanted to stay in bed with you all day" Natsu whispered leaning down next to her ear and kissed it running his tongue up and down her ear, Lucy shivered in pleasure and Natsu could smell she was getting turned on but suddenly Lucy pushed him away and got up.

"we can't have Happy finding out about us yet so let's hold off on all the affection ok, we don't want Happy gossiping to people about us and then have Mira come after us." Lucy whispered to him knowing that he would hear her as she walked to the kitchen.

Natsu just sat on the bed and sulked as he could smell Lucy starting to cook breakfast.

After breakfast Natsu and Lucy convinced Happy to go to the guild by saying that he should try to get Carla to go on a date with him and he wouldn't want to come with them since Natsu is apparently helping Lucy go shopping and it would be boring for him.

After that they didn't need to convince the exceed after that since he was already out of the window flying towards the guild before they could even finish their excuse.

After that Natsu grabbed Lucy and started to drag her towards the bathroom. "Natsu why are you dragging me towards the bathroom?" Lucy asked and Natsu just continued to drag her towards the bath room while Lucy kept on asking questions.

"Isn't it obvious we are going to take a bath together" Natsu stated like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well acutely Natsu, I didn't lie when I said that I wanted to go shopping" Lucy said and Natsu just groaned.

"But Luucee…." Natsu whined but got interrupted by Lucy while she pulled her hand away from him and quickly changed to her normal outfit which highly turned Natsu on because she just changed in front of him, and she got her stuff together so she could go.

"Natsu is this relationship going to be just sex because I don't want that, can't we just do some normal things together" Lucy said putting her purse on her shoulder facing away from him.

Natsu frowned and hugged her from behind "Of course this relationship is not just about sex but I can't help myself from wanting you so badly and normal is boring" Natsu said closing his eyes and nuzzling her neck, Lucy nearly melted into it but soon left his grasp which was to the dismay of the dragonslayer.

They soon left Lucy's apartment and made it to the market and did most of Lucy's shopping which took forever in the eyes of the dragonslayer because she stopped at nearly every shop and looked over all the merchandise and took forever to make some decisions which annoyed the dragonslayer.

But the thing that annoyed the dragonslayer the most was that some men would stare at Lucy and this put him in a bad mood, he didn't like people looking at what's his and pretending like he is not even with her, he even had to death glare some guys who tried to approach her or block their path. Shopping has never been more stressful for him.

"Hey Natsu can you go and get some eggs from that shop while I go to the book store to see if they have anything new" Lucy said while starting to walk away. Natsu would have said no and stuck by her if she wasn't already down the street, Natsu just sighed and hoped no one would think of coming onto her.

Lucy entered the book store and looked around, she headed straight to the fiction section because even though she doses like a good slice of life book, she also likes to get lost in a world that's different and unlike the one she lives in now. As she looked across the shelves, she saw what looked like a new book on the shelf.

As she was reaching for it, another hand touched hers, she quickly whipped her head around to face a tall stranger with dusty brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had a little blush on her face but that quickly went away, if she wasn't with Natsu she would totally be flirting with him right now but she is faithful to Natsu and she loves him.

The stranger gave what was a mix of a smile and a smirk that suited him nicely. "oh sorry I didn't know you wanted that book" He said still not realising her hand.

"It's ok I've probably read it before, I have read a lot of the book here" Lucy said nervously because he was inching closer to her and still not realising her hand.

"Oh so I've meet a wonderful woman with beauty and brains, I would like to get to know you more" The stranger said and brought her hand to his lips and gave it a quick kiss while looking her in the eye.

Lucy wasn't comfortable with this guy anymore and she didn't know if she should take his comment as a complement or an insult. Lucy was about to remove her hand and tell him to get lost however a flaming fists came in contact with the guys face and he was flung across the room crashing into a bookshelf unconscious. An arm also wrapped itself around her waist.

Lucy turned around in Natsu's arms to face him as he yelled at the unconscious guy on the ground "Get your own girlfriend and stay away from mine!" Natsu growled and realised Lucy's waist but grabbed her hand that the guy kissed and whipped it on his pants leg before tugging her out the shop.

Lucy was mortified, she was so embarrassed but she was happy that he got so jealous if another guy hit on her but that doesn't replace her embarrassment. "Natsu what was that for, I could have dealt with that guy myself, you didn't need to knock him across the room, I won't be able to show my face in that book store again" Lucy said in a very annoyed tone and turned her head away from him as they continued to walk in the direction of the guild.

Natsu looked at her with a glare and said in a low dark tone "I didn't like that guy touching you and kissing you like that what do you expect me to do"

Lucy turned towards him "and like I said I can deal with it don't treat me like I can't even handle even the simplest situation by myself" Lucy half yelled gaining some looks from some people on the street.

"I didn't say you could handle it by yourself but why did you let him touch you" As soon as that came out his mouth he knew he messed up.

Lucy stopped outside the open guild doors and yanked her hand from his and gave him a solid glare "what do you mean 'why did you let him touch you' who do you think I am, some whore who goes with anyone" Lucy said with a growl.

And Natsu cringed slightly from her words "Look I'm sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that, of course you're not some whore who goes with anyone I would never think of you like that or think you would cheat on me" Natsu said deciding to end that argument because he didn't like to have what he calls an ugly conversation with Lucy, he hated when she was mad at him.

Lucy relaxed a bit from her stance after what he said and Natsu figured it was safe to pull her into a hug which she melted in and decided to let him off this once because she didn't like to be mad and argue with Natsu either and can understand why he was so hostile.

Natsu pulled away to look at her and softly said "you know I love you right" he said as his face inching closer to hers.

"I know you do and I love you too." Lucy said, her lips brushing over his making her shiver a bit. After that they shared a long passionate kiss.

But in the midst of their kiss there was a loud cheering and a couple of people saying 'get a room' or 'I told you they would get together, you owe me money'. They quickly realised that they argued and kissed in front of the whole guild. You could faintly hear Mira squeal and faint mumbling about her OTP being achieved.

Natsu and Lucy just looked back at each other in their embrace and laughed. That night was filled with fun, partying and passion.

 **THE END.**

Hello my bunnies this is the end of 'The heat has arrived' I have really enjoyed writing this series and I know towards the end of it my uploading schedule has not been as consistent as I would like it to be but I am starting a new story soon so stay tuned for that. So have a good day and good bye my bunnies.


End file.
